Just for one day
by sir-black
Summary: Rating will go up maybe. about todd being all sad and stuff in school. I dunno if this is any good but just read it anyway if you want. *Chap 4 up now* Aslo may have 2 different endings
1. Prolouge

Oh, maybe this will be a good story, seeing how I am somewhat out of my EVIL writer's block. I'm feeling a little depress so this story may be really cheesy or somewhat a repeat or something. Oh well R&R anyway please and thanks. (Important question at end)  
  
JUST FOR ONE DAY  
  
Just for one day I wish to be anyone else but me. It not so easy being me, but no one really see that. Sure, they may think that my life is a little bit hard, seeing that I get pick on by the jocks at school all the time. But it is not just that, I have other things that hurt me too, but no one really sees that I guess.  
  
They see me as Toad, the nuisance. The "smelling" one or "Hey! There Toad, let's go beat him up because he is Toad." I guess what really hurts me the most, is that my friends treat me just like the jocks. Sure they joke around a lot, and are somewhat nicer then the jocks, but it still all the same feeling in the end. Everyone love to put me down. No one really tries to make my day feel better, it just the same over and over again. No one cares about feelings. I don't think no one really knows that my name is Todd not Toad.  
  
It wouldn't kill them to just say Todd for once would it? I mean it not that hard. It would be a nice thing if they did. It not that I can't help being the underdog. No one gives be a chance. It would be a crazy thing if someone did. I would probably think that I have die and gone to heaven or something. I just wish someone would, even if it was a small one. Just trust me to do something, without them thinking I will mess it up.  
  
Boss Lady thinks that about me. That I will mess my whole life up and that I wouldn't be able to take care of myself. Well she is wrong about that, I have lived on the streets before. True it was worst living then what I have now, but somehow…..it seemed to be easier. No one really pick on me…well they did. People walking the street would care be trash boy and to get a job! And also through in a disgust look my way, but it wasn't consent and an everyone day thing, not at like school.  
  
No one really cares about me, so why should I care about them? Or heck…even me? Maybe I should just go away and reduce the population or something. Whatever it is, I might as well do it soon.  
  
A/N: OK this is like Todd writing in a dairy or something. Please in your reviews tell me if like I should just kill Todd or have something to do with "guns in school" or if I should make up a character (which I suck at) and have that character come to school and be his friend? I'll write more when I get some reviews. 


	2. The perfect Monday

Thank you all for your reviews. I think I might (might means maybe here) write so many chapters and then spilt the story up, having 2 compete ending and label them like chapter 8a and 8b. Any who, only time will tell that.  
  
JUST FOR ONE DAY  
  
He was having such a nice dream. His only one true dream and it was perfect. Well, it was almost perfect. For it to be perfect he would be dating Wanda in it. But this was his other dream, the one before he meet her, the dream of having a friend. Just a simple dream, of going to school and looking forward to go up to someone and being able to say "hi", without getting some rude comment or his face shoved into a locker. It was like everyday life to people. It was common to them, and almost mentally in graved into their head. Just like the buzzing of his alarm clock.  
  
He lazily withdrew his head from under his pillows, with his shaggy hair in his face and try without any luck for 3 turns to shut the damn thing off. He rub the sleep from his eyes and looked at his clock which said 7am. He then turn his head to the window and saw the little beam of sunlight coming through his curtains. Yup, it was Monday all right. A start of a new day, but most of all, a new week. Yeah, a new week of being at school and getting the stuffing thrown out of him.  
  
He turn and looked back to his pillows. "What more could be great?" He silently asked himself. Knowing he would regretted getting out of bed, but then again he knew that if he didn't then Pietro would yell at him to get up, he slowly started out of his room. Not like Pietro was up at this time anyway. He always got up at 8am and made it to school on time, because of his powers. But seeing how Pietro was now the new leader, he got up at 7:50am just to back sure all the members where up and ready. Of course he went back to bed for that 9mins, but that was not the point.  
  
Before Todd left his room, he went to his closet and drag out what he thought at least smelled clean for his clothes, quickly got dress, and headed to the bathroom. Once there he washed his face, brushed his teeth, somewhat comb his hair but it always looked mess up, and then turn off the light. He knew he didn't really have a lot of time, seeing how there was five people living in the little house, with only one bathroom, and how one of the 5 people there was a female. And he didn't want to disturbed Wanda's time being in the bathroom. Only god knew what she would do to him if he was in it too long. He headed out the door and down the stairs, just in time for passing Wanda who push him out of the her way.  
  
"Yup, just like any other day." He thought. "Only if that push meant 'Good day Todd' or 'Hi Todd' instead of 'Get the hell out of my way Todd!'" He sighed heavily in the wall way and kept walking down the stairs. He had to dodge out of the way when Freddy come up them, but nonetheless he got down the stairs in one piece. He smooth out some of the wrinkles in his pants and went to the kitchen. He knew that there was probably nothing in the room to eat, so he pour himself a glass of water and snatch up a couple of house flies to eat and proceeding to walk out the door. He knew that Lance wouldn't give him a ride in his jeep, seeing how it was "LANCE'S JEEP" and that Lance didn't really want to be seen with Todd in his jeep.   
  
It was only 7:20, but Todd was on his way to school. He didn't have anyway such as a car to take him to school, so he had to walk, or rather hop to school. He really didn't mind walking to school it was a nice time to look at the things around him and to find some yummy bugs to eat. It was only a 30mins walk anyway, but Todd was lonely walking by himself. He say other people walking to school too, but they had friends to walk with. More importantly to talk to. He looked at his feet and kicked a rock with his foot. When crossing the street some driver holler at him for crossing it to slow and pulled away angering. "Yeah, it's the perfect Monday."   
  
When he reached the steps of the building he liked to call his hell, Duncan and his stupidity football pals where waiting for him. His eyes looked for a way out and the only way was to go by the cheerleaders. "Hmm….get beat up by Duncan, or get yelled by the cheerleaders and then later get beat up by Duncan for the cheerleaders yelling at me. Choices, choices." His mind thought. Seeing the football devils approached closer to him, he decide to go by the cheerleaders. He pushed his way in between them and got inside the doors safely. Well, not beat up yet.   
  
"HEY! WATCH IT TOAD BOY!  
  
"EWW! NOW I HAVE TO GO BURN MY CLOTHES!"  
  
"EW! LIKE HE TOUCH ME!"   
  
"Oh shut up!" Todd thought as he was walking away from the cheerleader's shrilling yells towards him. (A/N: SLIME THEM! SLIME THEM AND HIT THEM TODD! I don't care too much for cheerleaders as you can tell.) He went to his locker and got his books. For out of no where a hand turned him around and pushed him up his locker's door. "SHIT!"  
  
"Hello Toad. Thought you would be able to out run me did you?" Duncan said.  
  
"Hmm….well no." Toad tried to break free of his grip.  
  
"That's good. Now if you don't mind. I think you said say sorry to the cheerleaders, but a swirlly will be better." Duncan shoved him to the boy's bathroom and gave him one. The bell rang for school to start. 'Great late for 1st period like always.' Todd sighed as he got his things together and went to his classroom, waiting for the teacher to yell at him for the day. 


	3. Blah Blah Blah, that's all I'm hearing t...

Sorry I haven't updated this in a while. I have been busy with school and drooling over this guy name Patrick….(you ladies know what I mean) and work that I have not have a lot of time to write. I don't know when I am going to be able to write more of this story. Oh to gothic-rouge or something like that (sorry if I spell your name wrong because I know I have) no I didn't get the last scene for my last chapter from that movie. I have never see it….should I? (To R) I know there are other ways then not to kill yourself, but I find it easy to do with Todd for some reason. Anyway on with the story.  
  
JUST FOR ONE DAY  
  
"Mr. Tolensky! (A/N: ?spelling?) Your late again! This is the last time that I am going to tolerant this Mr. Tolensky! Next time this happens you will get detention and I will fail you!"  
  
Todd was looking at his feet and any class mate could see that he had a lot of shame hanging over his head, as he said, "Yes, Mrs. Sipe. I hope it will not happen again," and as he went to take his seat. (A/N: I had a teacher like this, but it was a guy not a girl. Even through I hated him and got an C in his class, I have a lot of respect to him and I learn a lot in the end)  
"Well let's 'hope' it doesn't! Now if you don't mind, seeing how your lateness has disturbed the class that has started ten minutes ago, sit down and take you book out, turn to page 156." Mrs. Sipe snap at Todd in such a rude and embarrassing way, that the immature kids in the back laughed at him, making him blush.  
  
"At least I can get here on time." One of the kids said, making a soft roar of laughter among the back rows and Todd was even more embarrassed. Even if Todd told him what happened and why he was late for class, chances were that Mrs. Sipe would hear and punished him more then just yelling and saying she would fail him. Todd couldn't fail this class because if he did then he wouldn't pass this year. Todd didn't even want to think of repeating another year at this hell hole.   
  
Todd took out his book and his head hung lower. He wished he wasn't there at all, or at least the people were not. He didn't like it when Mrs. Sipe yelled at him, because he knew that the worst of it was yet to come and it made him felt stupid when someone did. He was getting sick of all the snickers and laughter of the people around him making comment about him and hurting his feelings. The worst of it came always behind him.   
It was funny he thought, seeing how they acted like he was not even in the room or love to talk behind his back, but when he turned around the girls would automatic shut up and the boys would snicker more. They whisper in clumps and didn't even like try to take into their little minds that Todd was not deaf and he could here. At least if they were going to make rumors about him, at least they could have the consideration to do it when he was not arms length away to here.  
  
"Yeah I know. He like so gross and I heard that he has a disease or something and that is why he is so dumb." One girl whisper to another one.  
'If you have something to say to me, say it to my face bitch.' Todd thought as he sank lower into his chair, taking a deep breath. The bell rang and Todd want to his next class. He didn't get yell at by this teacher because he was always on time and was quiet, but he was barely passing it. He knew that the teacher didn't mean to make him feel dumb, when she asked him to stay behind class, so she could talk to him about his work, but it did. Not only that but the students saw this and thought that he was always in trouble and gave him a hard time about it. All in all, it was probably his favorite class seeing how he didn't get yell at much and that there was no "preps" (Duncan, cheerleaders, jocks) in that class.  
  
He was always late for 3rd period because he run into Duncan all the time, seeing how that was the only way for him to go to his class. The only good thing about that was that Lance would be at his locker and Todd knew that if he stay somewhat close to Lance, Duncan wouldn't bother to pick on him, but that meant if Todd didn't want to run into Duncan, he would have to followed Lance to his 3rd period class which was all the way down the hallway and Todd would be late for class. Todd didn't mind the yelling from Mr. Fort, seeing how he was so used to it and just zoned out during him talking.  
  
His 4th class was ok, but he had a lot of preps on him and they would knock his books off his desk from time to time and throw things at him. Which then made him get in trouble for disturbing and having to stay behind and getting yell at more. Yeah it was just the morning and already Todd wanted to disappear.  
A/N: Sorry if that was short and a little well…lame. Ok for you people FYI here his Todd's schedule.  
1st- History   
2nd- French  
3rd- Math  
4th- Art  
5th- Gym  
6th- Study hall  
7th- English  
Also I am thinking about having a little love in this story and that by in English class (And if Morgan is reading this shut the FUCK up!…because she knows who I like in that class and if your smart you will too) Todd might have a crush on a girl. Tell me what you think and if I should or shouldn't. A 2nd opinion never hurts right? Next chapter will be about lunch and then about gym. Until next time. 


	4. Slowing drifting from place to place

Hey all you people! No I have not die. Just been really busy, with school, driver's ed (PEOPLE BEWARE! I get my license, give me LOTS of space on the road) and trying to look nice for the guy I like, so he will like me (drools….hehehe….he sat with us 3 times this week at the same table with me *dream eyes* If only I could say hi to him. Yes I know he is MY obsession, so if any other girls even look at him I will bite your head off.) And ladies….I don't know how some of you do it, but it HARD WORK trying to look nice for boys. Anyway that is enough with my babbling so read on. Sorry if it is too short and sucks, just I have like 2 hours to kill before I go to work and I am bored right now.  
  
JUST FOR ONE DAY  
  
It looked like a war zone, cover with the smell of sociality and occasionally a mix of human emotions good or bad. People were scatter everywhere in the small room. If anyone made a mistake or a sudden movement it would cost them embarrassment for the rest of their high school life. Hard and tough choices had to be made when in this room. Making the wrong decision or just 1 mistakes would cost you BIG time. For this room was the cafeteria.  
  
Now any other time this social place would be wonderfully for the lets say the preps of the school, to talk with their friends about boys, hair, or anything at all not important a.k.a gossip. It would be their favorite time during the school day where they had no teachers to bored them to death with "trying" to teach them their education, or anything around that.   
  
(A/N: Now if you a prep and reading this, don't fucking flame me and saying shit about it and how preps are better then Goths or whatever. I'm not trying to hate on all the preps (just about like 90% of them) just I really don't like them. Now that does not mean I hate all preps no, just I hate the ones who don't take the time to learn about school work or trying to get to know someone that is not like them. And the ones that are snobs.)  
  
If anyone was not a prep lets say for gothic or freak people, it was the same way just like for the preps. But if someone was not a prep or a goth, like Todd, then it was a social nightmare.  
  
Now Todd was a middle of being a freak, so he could go sit with them, but then again no freaks where "freaky" enough to be like Todd. He could go sit with the nerds, but then again he wasn't "nerdy" enough to be a nerd too. He knew he could go sit with rest of the Brotherhood members, but they didn't always want him to be there.   
  
He looked around for them. He saw that Lance was with his stupid air-head Kitten, Kitty. (A/N: Now I like Kitty and all and I think she cool, just there is something to her that I don't like about….say she is a little to preppy for me, no?) He scanned the endless crowd of colorful faces for a face he knew or recognize. He found Pietro sitting with some cheerleaders and flirting with him, making the females sitting there "melting in his hands with lust." He saw Tabby sitting with Blue Boy and trying all to hard to flirt with him, and basically shoving her non-existing cleavage in his face. Likely Blue Boy had enough sense in that head of his, that when he saw Amanda (A/N: I don't remember what his g/f's name is) to jet out of there and go to her, leaving a very furious Tabby behind.   
  
Freddy had 1st lunch with Wanda so they where in their 4th period class when Todd had lunch. So it looked like Todd had no one to sit with, not like he really cared. He usually ended up sitting by himself. It was kind of lonely for him, but mainly boring. He never ate lunch, unless he saw a fly buzzing here and there. He just sat there being bored and watching the waves of people, passing by him. Moving around in nothingness, much like taking water and swirling it into the paint and mixing it with another kind of paint and slowly making storks on the canvas. The same kind of picture that from far away looks like people sitting in an area and talking, but then again up close looks like nothing at all, but lines of paint that goes on and on forever.   
  
Todd usually zone in and out during this time, but his "frog sense" told him when trouble was coming. Duncan. Most of the time, Duncan ate 1st lunch, but sometimes he got to eat 2nd. When Duncan did get 2nd, he made Todd's life more miserable. It ended in either a food fight or another swirly. If it was a food fight, then Todd got detention and Duncan didn't when really Duncan was the one who started it. But seeing how principal Kelly was a "anit-mutant" person Todd was always the victim and got the worst of it. But Duncan didn't have 2nd lunch today so it was safe for Todd, well kind of. He still heard the whispers of the gossip coming from the cheerleaders to his left about him, and the math talk between the nerds to his right. It seems like all Monday's lunch time went by the slowest. Todd didn't mind it, seeing how his next class was going be his nightmare. The bell rang and everyone rush out of their seats to the doors to get to their next class, like a herd of hungry buffalo.   
  
'Great,' thought Todd. 'Off to 5th period. God help me.'  
  
A/N: Ok sorry if this is lame and there is a lot of spelling mistakes, but this is off of the top of my head and now I have to run. Reviews as always please and I will try to write chapter 5 which is going to be about gym class as soon as I can. Hopefully I can right it tomorrow if I have time to finished my homework tonight after work. See you people! 


	5. 2 points for Todd

Hello peoples! I know I wanted this chapter to be out like 2 weeks ago, but when I sat down to write it, I had to make a mad rush to the bathroom where I vomited my lungs out. Anyway, now that I have gotten that poison chicken food out of my system (finally) I can get back to writing this story.  
  
I'm really changing my mind a lot now because (#1 I am a woman so I can=P) well the guy I like, kind of likes someone else (Ok Ok, I will not whine about it and spare you) and I was going to base the story somewhat around that, but then again I was like screw that just write the story having 3 DIFFERENT ENDINGS NOW!=D   
  
So that is it, 3 ending, whenever I get around to it. They are going to be:  
A Ending: Todd goes insane and kill a bunch of mother fu-hmm…people and himself  
B Ending: Todd makes a friend and they go out and happy ever after love thingy   
C Ending: Todd makes a friend, and falls in love with that person, but learns that person likes someone else *author gets mad*….since the 4th grade…..back in California….and wants to kill that other person (and he doesn't know anything about that person, other then that his friends like them and that person is skinner and prettier and has long blonde hair, and probably like a size 2!) and make his friend loves him even if that is against his friend's will….ok now I was just rambling on about that. Anyway part 5. Enjoy  
  
JUST FOR ONE DAY  
  
Just beyond those two metal doors of the boy's locker room, lies, oh no not hell my faithful followers, but something more dangerous, painful, darker, and evil then the devil himself. Now I'm not talking about just anything that you hate or you fear. I'm talking about something that will embarrass and scares you for not just your life, but for all eternally and sometimes beyond that. Something that makes you want to crawl under a rock, away from the world, and just die there in that spot. Yes my friends, what is beyond those two horrible dented doors of the smelly, tornado destroy like room , is a hallway that leads outside where the sun is high in the sky and shinning down on the you, firing you like an egg on a hot pan. As if the clouds are against you and watching you with an preying eye, just waiting for you to fail and fall face forward into the ground. It leads not to hell, not to the devil, but inside the fiery waves of ashes and dust and into what the devil fears himself. What those two doors lead to, is……GYM CLASS.  
  
Todd lazily tie his last shoe on his foot, then slowly went out to the entry of his hell with his head down, behind some other preppy boys that always procrastinate to get to the gym. Usually the teacher made his boy classes go outside, but today the boys where doing the rope, so class was inside. Not like it matter to Todd 'where' the class was held, inside or outside it didn't make much different to him, just that being outside when he hit the floor it hurt less and being inside when he hit the floor he didn't get his clothes all muddy or grass stain. The boys where going to give him a hard time either way, so the sooner class was started, the faster Todd could leave.  
  
Todd wouldn't mind the class, he was pretty good at it. Because of his mutation he had nice powerful legs to run and all, which usually had him come in 4th place when the whole class had to do wind sprints or the mile run. (A/N: I HATE DOING WIND SPRINTS AND I HAVE TO DO THEM ON EVERY MONDAY! ) There where just two things in this class that made it hell for him:   
  
Pietro. Who was faster then you can say you whole name and was the most cockiest bastard of all the boys in the class. Pietro was good if Todd was on his team for basketball or whatever other spot, just that Pietro didn't really try to be Todd's friend during that time. It was as if Pietro didn't even knew there was a person in class named Todd in the 1st place, which made Todd feel used and hurt.  
  
Duncan. Now if he wasn't in Todd's class, Todd would probably most likely enjoy the damn thing, even with Pietro acting like Todd didn't existence and trying to impress the girls that where on the other side of the court. But seeing how Todd knew Duncan was the jerk he was, Duncan just couldn't leave Todd alone. In didn't matter if Todd was on the same team or not, whenever Duncan could make Todd look like a fool, he took that chance. Sometimes Pietro would help Todd out, but not a lot. Duncan usually would trip Todd or push him around. If it wasn't for the teacher, Todd would have slime Duncan right there on the spot so that the whole class would laugh at the jerk and not himself, and just when Todd was about to, the teacher would turn around and call Todd up for his turn, in the event that they were doing in class.  
  
"Boys line up!" The couch yelled towards them. "Today is the rope, now pay attention because I am only going to show you who this works once. Here shortly, hold this." The couch shoved his rank book towards the shortest boy in class, and begun to climb the cable with ease, rang the bell, and was down on the floor again in 2 seconds flat. "Now I want each one of YOU to do the ever same thing, just you have at least 2 minutes tops to finish. Any longer time then that, and you fail this class for the quarter. Pass under the time limit, and well you pass gym and that is one less quarter you will have to spend with me. Adams, your first." He marked something down his is book and watch as Adams got ready. "Go!"  
  
Everyone crowded around the floor mat and watch the skinny boy run up the line. Some of those eyes watching where wishing that the boy would fail or even lose is grip and let gravity carry him towards his doom underneath him. Others hope that the boy would either hurry up so they could get their turn done and over with or hoping that he would take longer, so they wouldn't have to take their turn today. Adam had it with a time of 1:45 and the boys high five him and the couch called the next victim up.  
  
Pietro made it under 1 minute and made a new record for the boys of his size, weight, and grade. 'Of course Pietro would. Gzee! Like no big surprise there!' Todd thought angry at himself. There was only about 20mintues left of class and Todd was feeling nervous as he knew that his turn was going to be up next at any second. Half of the boys who already taken their turns, fail under the time limit and the other half of class didn't even go yet. (A/N: For those who are math challenge or didn't get that….¼ of ½ of the boys pass. In other words, ¼ of the class have pass, ¼ have fail and 2/4 of the class has not gone yet.)  
  
Duncan "accidentally" bumped into Todd, just to make trouble for him. "Don't mess up freak." He spit in Todd's face.  
  
"No worries there, jock." Todd throw back. "Just don't loose your grip and killed yourself."  
  
"Yeah. You would like that wouldn't you, frog boy." Duncan stepped closer towards Todd and the fire in Todd's eye glow hotter.  
  
"Todd!" The sound of the couch's voice made them the two turn their heads around, forgetting about their little fight. "Seeing how it looks like you have a lot of steam to blow off, your up next."  
  
"Don't mess up." Duncan chuckled and crowded around the mat with his buddies, arm cross looking at Todd, as he got ready.   
  
'Prefect.' Todd thought, seeing the bell.  
  
"Go!" Todd jumped up the rope as the couch said 'Go' and due to his frog like legs, he jump almost ¼ of the way up the rope, without actually using his hands. He pulled himself up as fast as he could go, but Todd was weak for his upper length, but his lower length with his legs, made up for any lost time he would off had. He rung the bell and flew back down and made it with a time of 1:46.   
  
"Ah…1:46...Pretty good for a small boy like yourself Todd. Good job." The couch mark the time down in his book and was very please with the boy. Todd felt good on the inside and stood up straighter with his head up as well. For it was the 1st time that the couch actually gave Todd a complaint with no real side remark after. "Matthew! Get your ass up there now. Go!"  
  
Todd watch with the other boys and was smiling. "Pick it up Matthews! Your time is already 55 seconds and your not at the bell yet!" The couch's voice sounded piss off. When Duncan reach the bell he stall. "What's the matter Matthews! Hurry up and ring that bell!" The couch yelled this time. Duncan barely made it within the time limit with only 2 seconds to spare. "Don't stall so much more at the bell next time!" The couch looked Duncan in the eye that would have sent shivers down anyone spine.  
  
Todd had to hold back a laughter for he slime the handle after he rung it. He knew that Duncan would have made next. He just wish that Duncan would have fail under the time limit and fail for that quarter, but seeing the couch yell at him was just as sweet as seeing Duncan almost fail.   
  
The bell for class rung and the boys changed up. Duncan was piss off not to say at Todd for doing his little trick and wanted to fight Todd in the locker room, but he didn't. Todd had to stay behind and put the mat away and the couch talked to Duncan for being so slow at the rope, leaving Todd enough time to get change before Duncan could come in the locker room and find him to beat the crap out of Todd.  
  
Todd walked out of the room, just as the bell for 5th period to be over rang, with his head up, a small smile on his face and a small bounce in his step. 'You know, gym class was not so bad today.' He thought to himself as he enter his 6th period class and thinking about how he almost made Duncan fail a class. It seem that this Monday got a little bit better. Sure Duncan would probably get him back for it, but for the time being, Todd was happier then what he at the start of the school day.  
  
A/N: YEAH! That is done! =D Well I think that this chapter right here is going to be the split for my next 3 different endings. Don't worry, I will try to back it as little as confusing as I can. I will label it like A1 and B1 and C1 for the different ending and will post something up, saying that too. Watch I will get yelled at for breaking the rules and then will not be able to write anymore by placing that like "news bullet" up before the splits in the chapters. Anyway I will let you all know when I am going to do it and explain it better there. Reviews as always and thanks. 


	6. The News Report : Ending A

Yeah I know, this chapter took longer then what I wanted it to and it didn't turn out the way I wanted it too, but at least the 1st ending is done and I can rewrite my 2nd ending because I really think it is lame. I think I will keep the same writing in this chapter for my 2nd ending until the part around "Romeo and Juliet" Hopefully you will understand later what I mean when I post the 2nd ending up. Anyway enjoy.  
  
JUST FOR ONE DAY  
  
'Gzee! I'm so bored!' Todd thought as he was slumping down in his chair in study hall. There were only a few cheerleaders in the same class with him, but not the ones that made fun of him everyday, or the ones that only made fun of him, when they were around the head of the cheerleader. Todd had about ten minutes left of class, with every minute feeling like it was two more hours to go. This was the smallest class Todd had of the day, with only about ten people in the room, counting the teacher. Usually he was the only one that got any of his work done, because the other people (mainly cheerleaders) would talk although out the class time, even through it was suppose to be a quiet study place. Todd lazily put his head on his hand, and sunk more into his chair, looking at the clock, waiting for the bell to ring, so he could get out of the boring place.   
  
He twisted his head around and heard the whispers of the people behind him, taking about what happened last period, with Duncan.   
  
"Did you hear Marci?"  
  
"Yeah, I did Clair."  
  
"What a shame it would have been, if he didn't pass."  
  
"I know what you mean Sara! It would be horrible if Duncan had to repeat the class again. Thank god he passes though!"  
  
'Yeah, thank god the arrogant jerk didn't fail. Oh my! What a shame that would be!' Todd thought with the same voice of the cheerleaders in his head. He turn his head back around to face the clock and notice he only had 5 minutes left. "Won't someone kill me yet?' He was getting annoyed with cheerleaders now, and their "Thanking" that Duncan didn't fail the class. He knew that Duncan should have, and he bet that a little more than half of that gym class, silently wished Duncan fail too. 'Oh well, you can't have everything you wish for.' He started to drum his fingernails on the desk.  
  
After what felt like more then a lifetime of boredom in prison, the seventh period bell rang and Todd went to English. They were reading the book "Romeo and Juliet" and everyone was to be pair up with someone, but there was not an even amount of students in the class, so Todd was all by himself. He didn't like to be the only one there, without a partner. It made him really more sad, which added to his depression and loneliness that he already had. He hated this school, class, peers, and everything. Todd was feeling at the top of the world in 5th period, and now he was feeling lower then what he normally did.   
  
The feeling was slowly drowning him, laughing and toying with him like a cat does with a mouse. It didn't want him to die just yet, because it was having too much fun playing. Todd couldn't pay attention to the class, it was that bad. He wanted to be gone from this place. The bell for the school to end disturbed his thoughts, but he knew what he would do on Tuesday morning. And with that knowing, he felt better.  
*******(Next Day, also Korn *thoughtless* is playing in background)*********  
  
Todd didn't even bother turning off his annoying alarm clock, he didn't care if the thing beep itself to death. He didn't bother to comb out his hair, either. He walked to school that day, not hopping along or bothering to take the bus. Everything around him was as if it was going slower than what it should have. Also, everything around him was as if it was not there. It kind of felt like that feeling he had when he was sitting at lunchtime, and saw all the other faces of people, swimming around like a pool of paint. Just this time it would be a pool of red paint.  
  
He walked up the steps of school, in a trance like, walking right through the cheerleaders. He didn't turn his head around when they call out his name or remarks about him. He stopped in his tracks and laughs at them, and then keeps on his way into the building. Of course this made all the people around wonder what was up with him, so the followed behind him, or at lest the football players and the cheerleaders who wanted to give him a hard time.  
  
They began to yell his name out and walked faster to catch up with him. The first one who did was Duncan, and he touch Todd's shoulder, making Todd spin around to fast. Todd had a crock smile on his face and his eyes were not focusing on anything. They were moving around too much. Todd simply laughed in Duncan's face, which made everyone back off a little, and making Duncan mad. Duncan was going to hit Todd in his face, but Todd shoots his slime at him, before he could. Duncan was on the floor, his hands clawing at his face trying to get the slime off of himself. He was yelling he couldn't breath and screaming like a wild pig. Todd just laugh at him and then kick him in the stomach, the reactions of the other people watching on be shock and horror.  
  
"Hahaha! WHAT YOU THINK IT IS NOT FUNNY!? WELL IT IS! Oh…hahah, I see, it is not I! Of course if it as me on the ground, you all would be just DIEING with laughter! HAHA IT IS FUNNY REALLY!" Todd insanely snapped back to the people there. "Well ok then…so it is not funny, but this is." He pull out a gun and shoot Duncan in the head and three cheerleaders standing up. "YOU ALL MADE FUN OF ME! YOU PUSH ME INTO THE GROUND WHEN I WAS DOWN! YOU DIDN'T BOTHER TO HELP ME! I HATE YOU ALL!" He shoots Duncan two more times when he said, "hate" and then shoot more people.  
  
There was a panic and all the other people who didn't get shoot run out the doors, when they where all gone Todd shoot is last 4 bullets are Duncan saying over and over again" I wish you would just die and leave me alone," along with firing the gun with no bullets at Duncan, just making the clicking sound. Finally the police arrive and Todd heard them at the doors, telling him to come out. He places his last bullet he had in his pocket, in the gun and walked out the doors.   
  
He heard the police talking, but didn't understand what they were saying. He smiles, saying "hate" to the rest of the school (in front of the whole school) and place the gun he in mouth, with a single pull along with a gun sound going off…. Todd slump down to the steps of the school, dead.   
  
If his face was not so badly damaged, you could probably see a smile along with a tear running down his check and maybe his mouth trying to form the word hate, still on his face. The police went in to see the damaged he had cause.   
  
"The total amount of people dead, were 6. Duncan Matthew, with 5 bullets holes in him, 3 at the head and 2 in the stomach. Terry Smith and Marci Smith, both kill from a shoot in the head. Joe Buck, with 2 shoots in the hearts. Clair White, with a shoot in the head. And the person who killed them all and him Todd Tolensky, killed by the shoot in his mouth, going through his brain. Police and fellow students said that he looked insane and kept saying the word hate over and over again. What looked like a person getting bully on everyday at school, resulting in a death. Maybe next time, students will think twice before what they say." The new reporter said, and Xavier turn off the TV set, with a heavy sigh on his face.   
  
"It didn't have to be like this."  
  
THE END PART A!  
  
A/N: Yeah part A is done! But I wanted it to be more drama like. Oh well, Hopefully ending B or part of ending B will be done by at the latest the 1st Sunday of Feb, but I don't know seeing how I have my driver's test to worry about and other things too. Well R&R if ya like, and stay around from ending B and C. see ya=) 


End file.
